general_hospital_2016fandomcom-20200214-history
E.I.C. Nina Reeves
Editor-in-Chief Nina Reeves is the daughter of Nina Reeves and an unnamed man, presumably Mr. Reeves. She is currently married to Valentin Cassadine. Nina was the second character to appear in 2016, on January 4, 2016. She works as the editor-in-chief and owner of Crimson Magazine. Nina has been portrayed by Michelle Staffird since before 2016. Storylines Nina enters 2016 as her and Franco Baldwin are trying to raise the stakes in their relationship. Nina is immediately jealous of Franco's involvement with helping Elizabeth Webber and her son, Jake Morgan, get to the issues behind Jake's mental issues. Later on, Franco and Nina are at Alexis Davis and Julian Jerome's marriage where Landon Dixon barges in and holds everyone hostage. During the wedding, the subject of marriage comes up between Franco and Nina, getting the idea that Nina wants a baby in her head. Franco doesn't like the idea, and so he gets a puppy hoping to get her over the fact that Franco doesn't want one and she cannot adopt. She immediately is furious and it ends up being the death of their relationship. She continues trying to adopt but gets nowhere. Meanwhile, she is also trying to figure out who has been screwing with the magazine orders. Nina comes up with creative ways to use the screwed up magazines as she is trying to save the magazine. She discovers that Julian was the one sabotaging the magazine so he could, as the original owner, could have a tax write-off. However, Nina discovers this and threatens to tell the police if he doesn't hand over the rights to Crimson to her. Julian signs the rights over, and Nina manages to save the magazine along with the help of Maxie Jones as second in chief editor and Dillon Quartermaine as the photographer. Nina finally gives up on her quest for a child. At her room in The Metro Court Hotel and Restaurant, a man by the name of Theo Hoffman helps her get into her room. They end up having a one night stand, only to later find out that Theo was really Valentin Cassadine. Nina discovers that he is the man who killed Nikolas Cassadine and shot Kevin Collins on Cassadine Island. After checking his phone, she realizes it's Nikolas' and that Valentin is planning on going after Spencer Cassadine, Nikolas' son. She turns the phone in to the police just as Valentin is trying to go through with his plans to kidnap Spencer. Sonny Corinthos and Jason Morgan come to the rescue just in time. Valentin is hauled away but tells Nina that she should not count him out. After Valentin makes a deal with Greek and American authorities allowing him to go free, he is revealed to be the ex that Claudette Beaulieu, He also reveals that his father left everything in his will to his oldest son, Valentin, allowing him to take control of Wyndemere Castle and all Cassadine assetts. NIna's cousin/adoptive brother, Nathan West's ex wife, was trying to keep her daughter, Charlotte Cassadine, away from. After making it look like Charlotte was first Nathan's daughter, then saying she was Griffin Munro's, then later revealing after her inevitable disappearance that Valentin was the father all along. Valentin and Nina start to form a relationship just as Lulu Falconeri discovers that Claudette was a surrogate mother for Valentin and Lulu"s embryo, originally though to be Lulu and Valentin"s dead older brother, Stavros Cassadine's. Meanwhile, it is also revealed that Valentin has a very complicated past with Anna Devane, including a love interest and a death warrant. Lulu starts to prepare for a custody battle so Nina and Valentin abrubtly get married. Lulu reveals to a sad Charlotte that she is her real mother, only to have Charlotte freak out. Maxie then allows Lulu to see Charlotte when Nina has to run and Charlotte is at work with her only for Nina to fire her after Charlotte reacts poorly. Valentin catches Anna breaking into Wyndemere, where she passes out. Valentin takes her to the hospital where Nina finds him and begins to get jealous. Relationships If there's anything you'd like to say that's not derived from episodes, but maybe comes from interviews that actors or crew gave, use this section. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Reeves Family Category:Cassadine Family